


Ich werde herrschen!

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jahrtausende hat Illyria gewartet, eingeschlossen, zum Nichtstun gezwungen. Was mag in ihr wohl vorgegangen sein, in all der Zeit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich werde herrschen!

**Author's Note:**

> Is mal wieder alles von Joss geklaut. 
> 
> Geschrieben für den Illyria Appreciation Month auf BFF und ausgezeichnet mit dem dritten Platz.

Ihr mögt mich meines Körpers beraubt haben, meiner Erscheinungsform, reduziert auf die pure Essenz meines Seins. Doch gewonnen habt ihr nicht. Ihr werdet nie gewinnen. So wie ich warten auch meine Armeen auf eine neue Zeit. Die Zeit des erneuten Erwachens meiner Macht. Nur ein Zeichen von mir und sie werden euch überrollen. Meine Untergebenen, mein Gefolge, Ausdruck meiner Macht, nur ein winziger Teil dessen, wozu ich fähig bin, fähig sein werde, wieder fähig sein werde!

Eingeschlossen in eine Kiste, bewacht, gebannt, nicht besiegt. Denn ich bin Illyria! Gott über Götter. Herrscher über diese Welt und ich werde sie wieder an mich reißen. Die Welt, die Herrschaft, die Macht. Ich bin nicht besiegt, ich werde nie besiegt sein.

Zeit spielt keine Rolle. Ich kann warten. Ich werde nicht vergehen, meine Kraft, meine Macht wird nicht geschmälert durch die Zeit und einmal mehr werde ich den Thron besteigen, der meiner würdig ist. Tod und Verderben, Zeichen meiner Macht. Dunkelheit, Ausdruck meiner Herrschaft. Das Ende wird euch ereilen, niedere Kreaturen. **_Ich_** werde euch das Ende bringen. Ich selbst werde jeden einzelnen von euch zermalmen. Tausend Tode sollt ihr Sterben, unendliche Qualen müsst ihr erdulden. Ihr tut gut daran, mich einzuschließen, denn meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein. Rache für den Verrat, den ihr an mir begangen habt, an den Meinen.

Ich werde weiterexistieren, wenn die Zeit geendet hat, wenn die Welt ihr Ende gefunden hat, wenn die widerlichen, winzigen Erscheinungen, denen ihr huldigt, die ihr heilig nennt, die ihr besser glaubt, längst zu Staub zerfallen sind.

Mein Name wird nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, meine vollkommene Erscheinung wird die Zeit überdauern, so wie meine Macht.

Ihr habt es zuvor versucht und seid gescheitert. Ihr wart nicht fähig, mich auf Dauer zu binden, zu bannen. Ihr seid es nicht wert, euch an meinem Anblick zu weiden, zu laben an meiner Herrlichkeit. Illyria wird zurückkehren und alle vernichten. Wieder werde ich ein Gott für Götter sein. Kriechen werdet ihr im Staub zu meinen Füßen, um Gnade winseln, um Vergebung. Doch ich vergebe nicht, ich kenne keine Gnade, ich kenne nur Vernichtung, Herrschen und Hass. Und ihr werdet verfluchen den Tag, an welchem ihr euch gegen mich wandtet.

Seht Illyria. Vollkommenheit, Dunkelheit, Macht.

Ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen, das Zeitalter meiner Wiedergeburt. Ihr seht es nicht nahen, könnt es nicht aufhalten, mich nicht aufhalten, denn ihr seid schwach. Ihr habt gelernt zu teilen, doch wahre Götter teilen nicht. Sie herrschen, sie besitzen, sie nehmen, was ihrer würdig und vernichten, was ihrer unwürdig ist. Ich allein entscheide darüber. Über Leben und Tod.

Ihr mögt dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich mich nicht selbst befreien kann, das war klug. Doch dumm war es, dass ihr dachtet, ihr könntet mich auf ewig halten, denn meine Untertanen werden die Zeit überdauern, werden euch überdauern. Und wenn die Stunde reif ist, werden sie mich befreien und erstehen werde ich aus der Asche meiner alten Existenz und erwachen zu neuer Herrlichkeit und Macht. Und dann wird keine Zeit mehr existieren. Dann bin nur noch ich und ich bin vollkommen und überall.

Meinen Namen könnt ihr nicht auslöschen. Fest verbunden ist er mit dem Sein, ein Bestandteil dieser Welt. Und mein Name wird mich lösen aus der Gefangenschaft, wenn er widerhallt, gerufen von tausenden Stimmen, meiner Gefolgschaft, meinen Untertanen.

Bald. Schon bald. Ich weiß es. Sie rufen nach mir, sie suchen mich. Nehmt euch in Acht, denn ich kehre zurück. Ich bin Illyria. Gott über alles was existiert, Gott über Götter. Euer Gott. Huldigt mir, denn grausam wird meine Rache sein.

Bald. Sehr Bald.

Jetzt!


End file.
